1979 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1979.'' Events January * 16 January - Ted Cassidy dies. * 25 January - Dick Crockett dies. * ends principal photography. * Trek to Madworld by Stephen Goldin is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #59: "To Err Is Vulcan" is published. February * 15 February - Kaj-Erik Eriksen is born. * World Without End by Joe Haldeman is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #60: "The Empire Man" is published. March * 19 March - Abby Brammell is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #61: "Operation Con Game" is published, marking the end of the series. * The first Star Trek Annual, a collection of comic book stories is published by Western. April * 15 April - William Meader dies. May * 29 May - Richard Lee Jackson is born. * The Fate of the Phoenix by Sondra Marshak is published by Bantam Books. June :No events listed. July :No events listed. August * 6 August - Drew Howerton is born. * 9 August - Noel Manzano is born. September :No events listed. October * 8 October - Kristanna S. Loken is born. * 12 October - Celia Lovsky dies. * Publication of Star Trek Speaks by Susan Sackett, Fred Goldstein and Stan Goldstein (Wallaby) November * 8 November - Erika Flores is born. * Devil World by Gordon Eklund is published by Bantam Books. * Publication of The Star Trek Make-a-Game Book by Bruce Nash and Greg Nash (Wanderer Books) December and R. Wise]] * 2 December - First strip of the Called Home comic arc is published. * 7 December - Star Trek: The Motion Picture, directed by Robert Wise, premieres in US theaters. * Star Trek: The Motion Picture by Gene Roddenberry is published by Pocket Books. * "Marvel Comics Super Special #15 : Star Trek: The Motion Picture"'' by Marv Wolfman, Dave Cockrum and Klaus Janson is published. Unknown *''Star Fleet Battles, a role-playing game from Task Force Games and the Amarillo Design Bureau, is first released. While authorized to use elements published by Franz Joseph Designs (such as the ''Star Fleet Technical Manual), this game is not allowed to refer to Star Trek or its main characters, or reference Trek events after the release of Star Trek: The Animated Series. * Release of the Star Trek Game by Milton Bradley * Release of the Star Trek Game by Palitoy (UK) * Publication of Star Trek: The Motion Picture Make-Your-Own Costume Book by Lynn Edelman Schnurnberger (Wallaby) * Publication of Star Trek: The Motion Picture Peel-Off Graphics Book by Lee Cole (Wanderer Books) * Publication of Star Trek: The Motion Picture Iron-On Transfer Book (Wallaby) * Publication of Dinosaur Planet (Peter Pan Records #PR-45) (Book and record set) * Publication of The Robot Masters (Peter Pan Records #PR-46) (Book and record set) * Publication of Shatner - Where No Man... : The Authorized Biography of William Shatner by William Shatner, Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath (Ace Books) * Publication of Star Trek, TV and Movie Tie-ins by James A. Lely (Creative Education) * Publication of A Star Trek Catalog by Gerry Turnbull and Neil Applebaum (Grosset & Dunlap) * Publication of A Star Trek Catalog by Gerry Turnbull and Neil Applebaum (Ace Books) * Publication of The USS Enterprise Bridge Punch-Out Book by Tor Lokvig and Chuck Murphy (Wanderer Books) Category:Production timeline fr:1979 productions